Emmie
Emmie is Doc's best human friend who lives right next door. Background Personality Emmie likes playing soccer and do other things with her best friend Doc and playing with her toys with her little sister, Alma. She is mostly giggly and playful, but she can get a little worried if her toys aren't working right. Emmie cares deeply for her little sister Alma and treats her kindly. She also loves her pet puppy Rudi. Physical Appearance Emmie is a slender girl with long brown hair, fair skin, freckles and blue eyes. She also wears two yellow hair clips, a blue T-shirt, jean trousers with a green belt and light blue Mary Janes. She also wears red rain boots with white polka dots on em revealed in ´´Blame it on the Rain¨. Emmie has orange pajamas with a picture of a cat on it. She has a two piece blue swimsuit, with the top half having lighter blue spots and yellow hearts and the bottom being a skirt. Her star-tastic sister costume in ¨A Good Case of the Hiccups¨ has green star glitter glasses and an orange and yellow suit with a belt on it. In "Hallie Halloween" she wore a Mime costume in a cosmetic form with red jeans, a black and white striped T shirt, mime makeup for the face, black & white shoes, and a black beret. In "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo" Emmie wears a blue outfit and tutu when she goes to her ballet lessons. She also wears blue ballet slippers. Quotes *"So do you like this one (tiara)? Or this one (baby bib)?" *"Ooh! A jack-in-the-box." *"We finally got a puppy." *"I don't think he really understands what "no" means yet." *"Sorry, Doc. I have to take Rudi home. I'll help you look for Hermie later, 'k? *"Millie plays and sings, and we get to sing along!" *"Put your hands... Giggles Er, paws and claws together for the fabulous Doc McStuffins!" *(Both Doc and Emmie) "Being a doctor to stuffed animals and toys." *"Your mom's ready to see the Super Startastic Sisters' big number. Are we ready? Did I hear Millie?" *"Mom! We're going out to see if there are puddles to stomp!" *"The ball felt a little squishy when I kicked it." *"Soccer superstar Doc McStuffins is ready to tie the game with her kick. She takes the shot... and she scores! Yeah! Whoo! Way to go, Doc!" *"Mom, can I have a banana?" *"I think Bubble Monkey's out of Bubbles. Better fill her up." *"Doc! Rudi's puppy gymnasium finally got here!" *"I'm sorry, Alma. I just wanted a turn." *"You're so good at fixing toys it’s like magic." *"Doc! I thought you'd never get here. I was like 'Oh my gosh will she ever get here' but here you are." *"I thought we'd start with some games, then eat dinner, and at bed time we can...ohh, ha ha, I'm excited can you tell?" *"Sleepovers are so much fun I could just scream." *"Ahhh! You can't be sad at a sleepover. (To Doc when she was sad) WondersGasps. I know what will cheer you up Glow-in-the Dark Stickers! My mom got em for us wait til you see." *"Doc! Check these out, Doc. See look at all the stars. There's the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper, and Gemini, and also...." *"Hey Doc, how's Peaches Pie?" *"Oh me, oh my. I've been stuck in this tower for a gizzilion years will a brave knight please rescue me?" *"Oh thank you thank you brave knight." *"Here comes the brave rescuer Princess Persephone to save the brave knight Sir Kirby." *"It's awesome being the rescuer." *"Thanks, Mom. Doc I can't go mini golfing tonight." *"We know Mom, but it's never too early to pack." *"Come on I'll show you." (She and Doc go to the bathroom to show what Hazel can do) "Time for a drink Hazel." *"Doc. Can you open the door? My hands are too full." *"Want another drink, Hazel?" *"Ah! Hold on Melinda to the rescue! Melinda is so good at swimming she could even save a fish." *"Did I leave Melinda here? Thanks maybe tomorrow we can play with Melinda some more we can do a show." *"Brava Brava." *"Doc, I got a new toy. Her names Say It Sadie. Get this, she talks." *"I'm just so happy she's talking." *"Our dog Rudi was playing with Pickles but got a little rough and now look she's got a hole." *"Oh Doc you fixed her. Oh she's even more cuddler then before." Trivia *Emmie has a small resemblance to Darby from My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *Emmie lives next door to Doc. *Emmie takes piano lessons. ("A Good Case of the Hiccups") It showed her book on piano lessons on *Emmie once fell off a swing and badly sprained her ankle. ("Disco Dress Up Daisy") **She sprained her ankle once again in "McStuffins School of Medicine". *Emmie goes to gymnastics. *Emmie and her family celebrate Hannukhah shown in "The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special". *Emmie and Doc both love sleepovers revealed in "Tea Party Tantrum", "The Big Sleepover" and "Hazel Has a Sleepover". *In "Busted Boomer" it's revealed that she love Bananas. *Just like Doc she has hospital toys such as Tundra and Declan. *Ian was revealed to be another friend of her's as well as with the girl dressed as a Fairy Princess in "Hallie Halloween”. *Emmie was mentioned in some episodes like Joni the Pony and CeCe's First Bath but didn't make an appearance. Appearances Season One *"Out of the Box" (debut appearance) *"Tea Party Tantrum" (short cameo) *"That's Just Claw-ful" *"A Good Case of the Hiccups" *"Keep on Truckin'" (cameo) *"Blame it on the Rain"(short cameo) *"Busted Boomer" *"Bubble Monkey" Season Two *”Diagnosis Not Even Close-is" * *"Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose!" (cameo) *"The Big Sleepover" *"Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!" *(short cameo) *"Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess" *"Take a Stroll!" (short cameo) *"McStuffins School of Medicine" (short cameo) *"Hazel Has a Sleepover" Season Three *"Swimmer's Belly" *"Hallie Halloween" (mime costume cameo) *"Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo" *"The New Nurse" (cameo) *"Say It Again, Sadie" *"Selfless Snowman" Gallery 139633198.jpg MV5BMjIwMzYzMjkxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTQyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Screenshot_0_jpg.png Out_of_the_Box_Pic_001.jpg 139633179.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-2-Out-of-the-Box--Run-Down-Race-Car.jpg Out of the Box 016.jpg Out of the Box 017.jpg Tea Party Tantrum 059.jpg Tea_Party_Tantrum_Pic_001.jpg Tea party.png MV5BMjI4NDQyMzY5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDI1MTg0MjE@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Tea Party Tantrum 063.jpg Doc,_emmie_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_133.jpg That's Just Claw-ful Pic_009.jpg A Good Case of the Hiccups.png MV5BMjExODM1NTQzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDkyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg The_Star-tastic_Sisters.png GetImage-A Good Case of the Hiccups.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-8-A-Good-Case-of-the-Hiccups--Stuck-Up.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_001.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_007.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_002.jpg Alma's_mom.png Busted_Boomer_Pic_007.jpg Busted Boomer Pic_002.jpg Busted Boomer Pic_003.jpg 44b54307c3baadff026922f24744a421.png The Kids and Bubble Monkey.png Eat_Good_Food_song.jpg 312999-2.jpg Diagnosis_Not_Even_Close-Is_Pic_004.jpg 400ec3737e81588307bc4ad749adc72e33e388d49d2a27ed246596b86e7a04d0_large.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_001.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_002.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic_017.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-4-Frida-Fairy-Flies-Again--A-Tale-of-Two-Dragons.jpg Photo_of_doc_and_alma.jpg Sleepover1.png 140230560931501-original-1.jpg Sleepover2.png F547fb992aff5fd832958ebcf948eead.png The Big Sleepover Pic 002.jpg A Fairy Big Knot Pic 001.jpg Hqdefault_14.jpg image-8D3E_53D4BE16.jpg image-36DC_53D4BDC9.jpg Emmie_in_her_Bathing_Suit.png|Emmie in her Bathing Suit Bathing_Suits.png|Both Doc and Emmie in their bathing suits Hazel Has a Sleepover_Pic_4.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-2-Hazel-Has-a-Sleepover--My-Breakfast-with-Bronty.jpg Maxresdefault_230.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Girls